The PLZT film with a perovskite structure including Pb, La, Zr and Ti is used as a ferroelectric film, which is utilized for the infrared sensor; the piezoelectric filter; the oscillator; the laser modulator; the optical shutter; the capacitor film; the nonvolatile memory; and the like. For example, a PLZT film, in which the content of Li, Na, and K is reduced and the leakage current is suppressed, is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1).